


Tales of Nostolgia

by lpofdestiny



Category: Original Work, Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Arbitrary Headcount Limit, Eight Elements, End of the World, Fantasy, Gen, Heavy Tales of Symphonia Influence, Idiot Hero, Minigames, Saving the World, Screenplay/Script Format, Sidequests, Skits, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpofdestiny/pseuds/lpofdestiny
Summary: Balance. That is what created the world of Ethern and allows it to thrive. Balance is why the seasons change, why things grow and die, why there is both day and night. But balance…is a delicate thing. If it were to be thrown off in any way, the result would be catastrophic. Natural disasters would devastate the land. People would die. The world might even cease to exist. That is why the Guardians—immortal entities of water, fire, wind, earth, ice, lightning, light, and darkness—exist. They protect the balance of the world. It is the job of all Ethernians—no, their duty—to help the Guardians as much as they are able. They do so each in their own little way. For example, in the town of Garawood in the Forest Province, it is customary to send a child to plant a tree in Amaranthine Grove on his or her tenth birthday. This is done to help strengthen Terra, the Guardian of Earth, so at least her balance remains intact.And that is where our story begins...A Tales inspired video game script. Updates every Sunday around noon.





	Tales of Nostolgia

**Author's Note:**

> When Tales of Symphonia came out, I was fourteen and it was the best video game I had ever played. I loved the characters and the story. When I found out it was part of a series, I wanted to play more. Sadly, I didn't have access to any of the previous games, so I settled on reading their transcripts on GameFAQs. Then I decided to write my own. Here is the result! Is it heavily based on Tales of Symphonia? Absolutely. But I love it and I learned a lot about writing while doing it.
> 
> This has gone through many drafts over the years and the main script (not including sidequests) is an 800ish page behemoth of a Word document that includes skits, minigames, and campfire character exploration. I even scoured DeviantArt back in the day for pictures of the characters and settings for my own personal reference! It's not perfect, but I'm actually really proud of it considering it's something I started almost two decades ago. I never thought I would share it, but once the COVID-19 lockdown happened, I found myself with a lot of free time and decided to watch Tales Of series Let's Plays on YouTube to pass the time. I was inspired to dust off my old game script, fix it up, and post it.
> 
> I doubt anyone will read this. People usually see 'original work' on this website and run the other way. And this is a really niche offering. But that's okay. I just wanted to share it. If you do want to leave a comment though, I'll always answer! It's one of my favorite things ^_^
> 
> Anyway, that's my story. Thank you for being here! I hope you stick around.

_A floating view of outer space zooms in on the planet Ethern as it slowly rotates. The landmasses are a patchwork quilt and the water an icy blue.  
  
_ Lyn ( _V.O._ ): Balance. That is what created our world of Ethern and allows it to thrive. Balance is why the seasons change, why things grow and die, why there is both day and night. But balance…is a delicate thing.  
  
 _Stringed instruments begin to play a dark and building scale as scenes of black-and-white destruction flash in the background behind the planet.  
  
_ Lyn ( _V.O._ ): If it were to be thrown off in any way, the result would be catastrophic. Natural disasters would devastate the land. People would die. Our world might even cease to exist.  
  
 _A cymbal silences the building music. New music starts, the soft and dulcet tones of a harp. The view begins to zoom in, flying through the clouds as it closes in on a light green and brown patch of land on the northern end of one of the continents.  
  
_ Lyn ( _V.O._ ): That is why the Guardians—immortal entities of water, fire, wind, earth, ice, lightning, light, and darkness—exist. They protect the balance of the world. It is our job—no, our duty—to help the Guardians as much as we are able. We do so each in our own little way.  
  
 _The view reaches a huge and stately forest. A young girl with a round, cherubic face and medium length chartreuse hair pulled back in low pigtails is walking along a forested path. She wears the clothes of a peasant. She is carrying a small tree, its roots warped in burlap. Attached to her back are a shovel and a crossbow that clang together as she walks.  
  
_ Lyn ( _V.O._ ): For example, in the town of Garawood in the Forest Province, it is customary to send a child to plant a tree in Amaranthine Grove on his or her tenth birthday. This is done to help strengthen Terra, the Guardian of Earth, so at least her balance remains intact.  
  
 _The girl sees a cottage in the distance. Excitement lights up her face, and she breaks into a trot. She stops at the gate and calls out.  
  
_???: Hello? Mr. Boyce, sir!?  
  
 _When there is no answer, the girl shrugs and kicks the gate open. As she approaches the front door through an unkept garden, a gruff man appears from around the corner of the cottage. His longer hair and beard are graying, and he wears simple clothes.  
  
_???: Hey! Jus’ what do ya think yer doin’?  
???: Ah!  
  
 _The girl jumps in fright and drops her tree, which falls to the ground with a shake of its branches._ _She turns to the man, her face breaking out into a smile.  
  
_???: Oh. Hullo, Mr. Boyce! You scared me!  
Boyce: Tate Riven…‘ere ta plant yer tree, eh? I always knew this day would come…  
  
 _Boyce turns and walks towards his cottage. Tate is confused by his abruptness and stays put for a moment When it dawns on her that she is supposed to follow him, she rushes to catch up, her shovel clanging against her crossbow._

Tate: Mr. Boyce—  
???: It’s just Boyce.  
Tate: Mr. Boyce, have you met her yet? You’ve had to have met her by now!  
Boyce: No, Tate. I ‘aven’t met Guardian Terra since the last time ya asked.  
Tate: But why not!? They say the Guardian of the Earth lives in the deepest and oldest part of the woods and nobody knows Amaranthine Grove like you do! She’s bound to talk to you someday. You’re the greens keeper. You take care of her forest.  
  
 _Boyce opens the door for Tate and they head inside his cottage. It is a modest two rooms. Everything is made of wood except for the stove. Boyce heads to a desk and rustles through some papers.  
  
_ Boyce: I might’ve passed ‘er once or twice, but I wouldn’t know it. She’s been quiet for a long time now. Guardians…they don’t like ter get involved with humans, 'cause we’re the ones who always mess things up—Ah! ‘Ere we are.  
  
 _Boyce finds what he was looking for. He gives Tate a piece of paper. She is puzzled as she looks at it.  
  
_ **Player received Tree Map  
  
** Boyce: I ‘member plantin’ my tree when I was yer age. It’s a bigun now, and every time I see it, I realize jus’ how much I’ve grown since then. And not just bigger and stronger, but braver and wiser too.  
  
 _Tate waves the map around, bringing Boyce from his reverie.  
  
_ Tate: Uh, what’s this?  
Boyce: That’s a map of where ya ought to plant yer sapling.  
Tate: Can’t I just plant it anywhere?  
Boyce: Ya say nobody knows the forest like I do…suppose it’s true. I know exactly where that ash sapling ya brought will grow best. What would be the point of plantin’ the tree if'n it didn’t grow?  
Tate: Oh! Right. That makes sense. Thanks!  
Boyce: Now let me get my ax…  
  
 _Boyce walks over to the wall to grab his ax. Tate seems unusually worried.  
  
_ Tate: …You’re...coming with me?  
  
 _Boyce turns around.  
  
_ Boyce: Of course.  
Tate: What? No! I’ve been waiting to go on this adventure my whole life. I thought I was gonna do it alone! All the others did!  
Boyce: And ya will. I’m not gonna read that map for ya. Yer’ll plant that tree on yer own too. I’m not gonna raise a hand to help ya.  
  
 _Tate’s eyes narrow.  
  
_ Tate: Dad put you up to this, didn’t he?  
Boyce: ...  
Tate: I can protect myself! You saw me win Garawood’s Annual Archery Tournament for the past two years!  
Boyce: Hittin’ a standin’ target and defendin’ yerself are two different things, Tate.  
Tate: I know what I’m doing!  
  
 _Tate turns to leave.  
  
_ Boyce: Wait!  
  
 _Tate turns.  
  
_ Boyce: If ya insist on goin’ it alone…lemme teach ya a thing or two about usin’ a weapon in battle.  
Tate: I already told you—  
Boyce: If I trained yer mother, don’tcha think I could teach ya a thing or two? Who knows? Ya might learn somethin’ from this old dog.  
Tate: I dunno…  
Boyce: Well, if ya think ya have it all figured out, I guess I cain’t stop ya from leavin’. It’s yer choice, really. If ya want to practice fightin’ though, come talk to me. I’ll be waitin’ out back.  
  
 _Boyce stalks out of the house. Tate watches him go, then looks down at her map, deep in thought.  
  
_

* * *

**  
Greens Keeper’s Cottage  
  
**

* * *

  
[If Player talks to Boyce]  
Boyce: So, you wanna learn how to fight?

Yes No

[If no]  
Boyce: Go on then. Grab yer tree and get outta ‘ere.  
[If yes]  
Boyce: …Fine.  
  
 _The screen fades to black. When the view returns, Tate is standing in a large circle of rocks behind Boyce’s cottage holding a jar. Boyce stands behind her, just outside of the circle.  
  
_ Boyce: Open the jar when I say so.  
Tate: All right…what is it?  
Boyce: Jam.  
Tate: Jam!? What for?  
Boyce: Yer’ll see. Now…  
  
 _Boyce makes an odd nickering noise. A short-legged deer with a spiny back and armored skin bounds out of the forest. It looks around excitedly. It sees the jar in Tate’s hand and comes forward.  
  
_ Tate: Wow! A Rock Deer!  
Boyce: Stay still now, and open that jar.  
  
 _Tate opens the jar. The Rock Deer dives right in and licks some of it up. When it pulls its head out, its snout is covered in jam. Tate laughs, delighted.  
  
_ Boyce: Good. Now it’ll stick around so ya can fight it.  
Tate: Fight it?!  
Boyce: Don’t worry. You cain’t hurt it. A Rock Deer’s shell protects it from all physical attacks. That is my first lesson. Some beasts cain’t be harmed by weapons. They can only be taken down by a Blessing.  
Tate: But I don’t have a Blessing!  
Boyce: Then ya better flee from battle if ya find out yer attacks are havin’ no affect. Let’s try it.  
  
 **Player enters battle, learns how to flee, then flees  
  
** Boyce: Good. Now, let’s move on to startin’ battles. If ya touch an animal, like ya just did, yer forced to battle with it. However, if ya touch an animal from behind, without it seeing ya, ya have the element of surprise. Remember though: the animal can do the same to you, so be careful. Now, let’s git to the actual fightin’ now. Enter the battle any way ya want.  
  
 **Player enters battle, learns about the HP bar, how to move, defend, and attack close and long range, then flees  
  
** Boyce: Not bad.  
Tate: What do you mean, ‘not bad’? I thought I was pretty good!  
Boyce: Well, I noticed ya didn’t use any Artes.  
Tate: Artes…?  
Boyce: Yeah. They’re more powerful than yer normal attacks, but they use Mana.  
Tate: Do I have Mana?  
Boyce: Of course you do. Everyone has Mana. It's what makes us Humans different from the animals and allows us to wield Blessings. Now, only a Guardian can give you a Blessing, but I can teach ya how to use Artes if ya want.  
Tate: Oh, oh! Teach me. Teach me!  
Boyce: Here’s the problem with that. You cain’t learn Artes that are above yer level. Right now, I’d say your Mana level is at about a one.  
Tate: A one?! Oh, I’ll never learn Artes!  
Boyce: That’s not true. The more ya fight, the stronger yer’ll get, and the more Mana you’ll gain. You’ll only be able to learn two Artes right now, but, in the future, yer’ll learn more. Enter battle again and I’ll show ya how to use them.  
  
 **Player enters battle, learns about the MP bar, and how to use Artes. The Rock Deer flees  
  
** Boyce: Very good! Rock Deer are pretty tolerant, but yer Artes were strong enough to drive it away.  
Tate: Thanks, Mr. Boyce!  
Boyce: Well, I guess that about sums up fightin’. Good luck!  
  
[If Player leaves without the tree]  
Tate: I can’t leave without my tree. That’s why I came all the way out here in the first place.  
  
[When Player first enters Wooded Path]  
 _Tate stops, puts down her tree, and pulls out her map again.  
  
_ Tate: Before I get lost, I should check my map.  
  
 **Player learns about the Menu screen, how to set the action command, and other miscellaneous actions  
  
**

* * *

 **  
****Wooded Path  
  
**

* * *

  
#Adventure Pt. 1 **  
**Tate: _I’m going on an adven-ture, I’m going on an adven-ture_. This is so great! I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. Ava told me it wouldn’t work. She was so wrong! As soon as I plant this tree, I’ll—huh? What was that? Show yourself or I’ll plug you with one of my crossbow bolts! You don’t wanna mess with me! I’m the daughter of—Oh, it’s just a Warp Rabbit. Aw, aren’t you the cutest? I always wanted one of you for a pet! That way, I can be just like Queen Toria! Come here, bunny! Come on! What? No, don’t run away! Come back!  
  
[If Player tries to exit to Garawood] **  
**Tate: I promised myself I wouldn’t go back home until I’m done with what I need to do.  
  
[If Player tries to exit to the Overworld]  
Tate: What am I doing? The entrance to the Amaranthine Grove is over by Mr. Boyce’s house.  
  


* * *

  
**Amaranthine Grove  
  
**

* * *

**  
**#The Map **  
**Tate: Wow…It’s been a long time since I’ve been here. I forgot how HUGE it is! I’m glad Mr. Boyce gave me this map. Hmm…Let’s see here. I think this squiggly line is a creek. Or maybe a cliff? I guess I’ll know when I get there. This marking right here must be a bridge so I can get across the creek. No, wait…yeah. I think so. Unless the squiggly line is a cliff, then it must be a ladder. Wait…am I holding this upside down? I think the ‘N’ is supposed to point up…

#Earth Blessing **  
**Tate: I hope I get to meet Guardian Terra. That would be neat. Oh! I could ask for an Earth Blessing! That would be so cool! Then I could control rocks and stuff, and cause earthquakes. Everyone would surely call me Tate the Great then! It’ll be a dream come true. People will all be like, ( _High voice_ ) Tate the Great, please help me! ( _Low voice_ ) Tate the Great, we need your help! ( _Normal voice_ ) Aw, I can’t wait! I’m gonna be the coolest hero ever.  
  
[If Player picks the wrong spot to dig]  
Tate: Hmm…this isn’t the right spot.

[When Player picks the right spot to dig] **  
**Tate: This is it!

 _Tate begins to dig a hole for her sapling. As she does so, the view rises above the tree line and shows the sun beginning to set over the forest, casting a rosy glow on everything. The town of Garawood can be seen in the distance, smoke rising from the chimneys of the hill-like houses. The view goes back down to a dirty Tate, who has just finished planting her tree. Suddenly, there is a roar, and a flock of Jade Ravens fly out of a nearby tree. Tate immediately tosses her shovel down and draws her crossbow, scanning the area for trouble. She hears a stick break and turns in the direction she heard the sound. She is looking the wrong way though and a large shadow is cast over her. Sensing this, Tate turns back just in time to evade the swipe of a ferocious Great Bear.  
  
_ Tate: Ah! A Gr-great Bear!  
  
 _The angry Great Bear roars and rushes at Tate.  
  
_ **Player enters battle  
  
**

* * *

  
**Boss 1: Mother Great Bear**   
**Affinity: Earth**   
  


* * *

  
[When Player defeats Boss 1]  
 _The Great Bear, whining, retreats back into the forest. Tate celebrates.  
  
_ Tate: That’s right! You don’t mess with Tate the Great! I’m—  
  
 _Suddenly, the sky glows with an unearthly green light, the brightest point located to the southwest. Tate looks up, confused.  
  
_ Tate: Huh?  
  
 _The green sky gradually dims. Just as it goes dark, the ground begins to rumble. The trees around Tate creek ominously.  
  
_ Tate: G-gaurdian T-terra! Sh-she must be an-angry! I n-need to tell her to s-s-stop!  
  
 _Tate abandons her shovel and begins to run. She only goes a few steps before she loses her footing and falls. A huge tree, its trunk the size of a bed, creaks and tips towards her. She puts her hand out in a futile attempt to keep the tree from crushing her. Suddenly, a Great Bear jumps between Tate and the tree. This Great Bear is different from the one before, its brown fur starting off lighter on the back and then becoming darker as it goes down to its paws._ _It goes up on two legs and catches the falling tree. Tate stares in amazement as the Great Bear strains with effort.  
  
_???: What…are you…doing? Get out…of the way!  
  
 _The Great Bear speaks with the voice of a harried young woman. Tate crawls away from the tree. The Great Bear throws the tree trunk to the side with a resounding thud and goes back down on all fours. The earthquakes ends just as suddenly as it began. Tate, still on the ground, stares at the Great Bear.  
  
_???: Whew. It’s done.  
  
 _The Great Bear turns to Tate.  
  
_???: Are you hurt?  
Tate: I…I don’t think so.  
???: Good. Follow me.  
  
 _The Great Bear disappears into the brush. Tate, confused, jumps up and chases after her.  
  
_ Tate: Hey! What—  
  
 _When Tate bursts forth into a clearing, she stops in amazement at her surroundings. The trees are huge. They are covered in moss and their leaves blot out the sky, making the area as dark as night. Their roots form small caves. Bits of green, brown, and white light seem to float and bounce around, lighting the clearing with a soft glow. The Great Bear is in the middle of a wide circle of mushrooms, looking up into the air.  
  
_???: Milady.  
  
 _The Great Bear bows gracefully. Tate comes forward, looking around in confusion.  
  
_???: You have my thanks, Adin.  
  
 _Tate jumps at the sound of the disembodied voice that seems to come from all around her. It is female, strong and grounded.  
  
_???: Are you all right, child?  
Tate: Um. Me? Y-yeah. At least...I think so. Are you...Guardian Terra?  
Terra: Indeed, I am. I heard you cry out for me in the forest. I’ll have you know that I am not angry.  
Tate: Then…then why did you make the earth shake like that?  
Terra: It was not I who caused the earthquake.  
Tate: Huh? Then who did?  
Terra: That I do not know.  
Tate: But—  
  
 _Adin suddenly shakes her head and backs up, her eyes wild with fright. She grunts and growls and otherwise seems in great distress. Tate stumbles back a step.  
  
_ Tate: Huh…? What is it!? What’s wrong?  
  
 _Adin calms down._  
  
Adin: That is of no concern to you, little one.  
Tate: How do you know unless you tell me? You were fine just a moment ago and now you seem really scared. What's going on?  
Adin: It is a gave matter and I do not wish to frighten you.  
Tate: That makes me want to know even more! And I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what it is!  
  
 _Tate folds her arms and sits down on the ground like the sullen child she is.  
  
_ Terra: Hmmm…Stubborn. Clearly a trait of the earth.  
  
 _Adin looks up in shock at the trees around her. She takes a few steps back as Tate looks on with great interest.  
  
_ Adin: Milady, you cannot be serious! She is a child, and—  
Terra: She has found favor with me. There is no harm in answering her question.  
  
 _Tate jumps back up onto her feet, excited.  
  
_ Tate: So…you’ll tell me?  
Terra: There is…a Disturbance amongst the elements  
Tate: What!? No!!!  
  
 _Tate becomes extremely frightened. She backs up in horror. Faint pictures of the world ending from the beginning of the game flash across the screen in an instant.  
  
_ Tate: I know the stories! A Disturbance means the end of the world! I don’t wanna die!  
  
 _Tate begins to shake, her eyes tearing up. Adin comes up next to Tate in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
_ Adin: What is your name, little one?  
Tate: …Tate. Riven.  
Adin: Don’t worry Tate. I have dealt with many Disturbances during my lifetime, and I have existed for as long as the Guardians have. If it is stopped before it goes past the point of no return, the elements regain their balance and nothing bad happens.  
Terra: We Guardians have known about this current Disturbance for a long time now. It was faint at first, but it has suddenly grown strong just now. Strong enough to cause outward signs.  
Tate: Like the green sky and the earthquake?  
Terra: Correct. I might not know whom or what caused it, but I know the origin of the earthquake since I sense everything pertaining to the earth. Adin does as well, so I am going to send her there to gather information.  
Tate: Oh, right…Guardians can’t leave their sources.  
Adin: That is why Milady created me. As her Servant, it is my duty to be her eyes, ears, and feet.  
Tate: Well, at least that explains why you can talk.  
Terra: And now you have received your answer. Adin, will you accompany the child back to Garawood? It is getting dark and I do not wish for her to get lost.  
Tate: What!? Oh, come on! You can’t tell me all of this and just expect me to forget about it and go home. This is the end of the world we’re talking about! I’m going with Adin.  
Adin: No, you’re not.  
Terra: You will do no such thing!  
Tate: You two are worse than my dad. I’ll be fine! I’m great with a crossbow.  
Terra: I do not care how skilled you are, I refuse to allow you, a mere child, to put your life in danger.  
Tate: The danger is what makes it an adventure! Please, you have to let me go!  
Terra: You are being stubborn again, I see.  
Adin: It might have worked once, but not this time. The journey I am going on…you will only slow me down. I need to find a way to stop the Disturbance as quickly as possible or it will become irreversible. Do you understand?  
  
 _Tate sighs, defeated.  
  
_ Tate: Yeah, yeah…  
Adin: Good.  
  
 _Adin crouches down low.  
  
_ Tate: What are you doing?  
Adin: I’m giving you a ride back to Garawood.  
Tate: Really!? Oh, cool! Ava and Marius are never gonna believe this!  
  
 _Tate climbs onto Adin’s back.  
  
_ Terra: Goodbye, Tate Riven of Garawood. Good luck, Adin.  
Adin: I will not fail you, Milady.  
  
 _Adin gracefully bows her head again and lumbers away. Tate twists around to talk to Terra one last time, suddenly remembering something.  
  
_ Tate: Wait! I almost forgot! Guardian Terra! Can you give me an Earth Bless—  
Adin: Hold on.  
Tate: Hold—?  
  
 _Adin flings herself forward at full speed, racing through the forest so it becomes a greenish black blur. Tate struggles to hold on, grabbing huge hunks of fur. She laughs as Adin crashes through the underbrush. Her fun is cut short though when something large and black rams into Adin, throwing Tate off Adin’s back.  
  
_ Tate: Ahhhhh! Oof.  
  
 _Tate lands in a soft bed of clover. Feeling dazed, she gets up and looks around. Adin is nowhere in sight._ _The forest is suddenly alive with noises. Tate walks ahead a few feet, looking around.  
  
_ Tate: Adin?  
Adin ( _Faint_ ): Run, Tate!  
  
 _A woman's voice rings out, a distant echo, saying, 'Please. Just run!' Tate winces and shakes her head._  
  
Tate: Adin!  
  
 _Tate runs towards the sound of Adin’s voice and enters a clearing to find the bear being menaced by a Wood Beaver, a Fever Wasp, and a Ground Boar. All the animals have red eyes and have swelled to larger sizes. Adin looks around hopelessly as the animals close in on her.  
  
_ Tate: Adin!  
  
 _Adin looks at Tate over her shoulder and growls.  
  
_ Adin: I thought I told you to run!  
  
 _The Fever Wasp dives in for an attack, so Tate plugs it with a crossbow bolt. It falls to the ground, dead. The Wood Beaver and Ground Boar stare at its carcass for a moment before turning their ire towards Tate.  
  
_ Tate: No way! Tate the Great never runs!  
  
 **Player enters battle  
  
**

* * *

**  
Story Battle 1: Wood Beaver, Ground Boar**   
**Affinity: Earth**   
  


* * *

  
[When Player completes Story Battle 1]  
 _Tate turns to Adin.  
  
_ Tate: Are you okay?  
  
 _Adin shakes like a shaggy dog, showering Tate with dirt.  
  
_ Adin: Yes.  
Tate: I don’t get it. I saw you hold up a huge tree! You’re so strong. Why didn’t you fight them off?  
Adin: I wish I could, but it goes against the nature of a Guardian and, since Terra made me, I must follow that same law.  
Tate: Why did those animals attack us anyway? They looked different too…all big and scary…  
  
 _There is a rustle, and a Rock Deer comes out of the forest. Like the other animals before it, it has grown in size and now has red eyes. The Rock Deer bares its teeth as it comes forward. Tate and Adin back away slowly.  
  
_ Tate: I though…I thought Rock Deer were friendly…  
Adin: Not anymore, apparently.  
Tate: Look!  
  
 _Tate points out more Rock Deer joining the first, all larger and with red eyes. They all bare down on Adin and Tate.  
  
_ Adin: This does not look good. Do you have a Blessing, Tate?  
Tate: No.  
Adin: I suspected as much. Well, looks like we’ll need to make a run for it. Hop on.  
  
 _Tate swings back onto Adin's back and the bear takes off. The forest is once again a blur.  
  
_ Adin: We need to get out of here, and fast.  
  
 **Adin, Guardian Terra’s Servant, has joined the team  
  
** MINIGAME 1 – ESCAPE

End: Letting the animals catch up  
Notes: Adin will trip over fallen trees if she does not jump over them, slowing her down  
Goal: Reach the entrance to Wooded Path  
  
[If Adin trips]

  * Tate: Careful, Adin!
  * Adin: Gah!
  * Adin: Oof…



[If animals catch up with Player]  
Adin: Ah!  
Tate: No!  
  
[When Player reaches halfway point]  
Tate: Hurry, Adin! They’re gaining on us!  
Adin: I’m going as fast as I can!  
  
[When Player reaches goal]  
Adin: I think we lost them.  
  
[When Player completes Mini-game 1] **  
** _It is night now, a rainbow aurora shining above the trees. Adin, breathing heavily, arrives at a fork in the forest path with Tate still on her back. There is a sign for Garawood pointing towards the north fork. Tate slides off Adin’s back, a bundle of nerves, and falls to the ground in a heap.  
  
_ Tate: A-are they gone?  
Adin: Yes…I think…I outran them…  
Tate: What is going on, Adin? The animals have all gone crazy!  
Adin: The green light…the earthquake...and now...the animals. It's all...connected. To the Disturbance.  
Tate: So, we need to go to where you felt the earthquake start to figure out what's going on, huh?  
Adin: …We?  
  
 _Tate stands up, a dramatic change occurring in her demeanor.  
  
_ Tate: That’s right! If the animals changed because of the Disturbance, they probably changed everywhere. You told me yourself that you can’t fight. Who’s gonna protect you from them?  
Adin: No.  
Tate: Oh, c’mon! I’ll protect you! Promise.  
Adin: You’re a child.  
Tate: Yeah, a child who just saved your butt back there.  
Adin: Hmmm…  
Tate: C’mon…please? You won’t find a better shot in all of Garawood. Honest.  
Adin: I admit that I do need protection, but I would prefer someone with more experience. I will return you to Garawood and ask your town’s Champion for help.  
  
 _Tate’s eyes widen.  
  
_ Tate: Don’t do that!  
Adin: …Why not?  
Tate: He…he won’t help you.  
Adin: How come?  
Tate: He doesn’t like the Guardians. Especially Guardian Terra.  
Adin: What has Milady ever done to him?  
Tate: It isn’t what she did…it’s what she didn’t do…  
  
 _Adin looks down, sad and knowing.  
  
_ Adin: I see.  
  
 _Adin looks up again.  
  
_ Adin: Even so, he is obligated to help or else risk losing his Championship.  
Tate: I don’t think you’ll get a chance to ask him. All he does is fight off animals to protect the village. If he sees you, he’ll try to attack you. Do you really wanna risk it?  
Adin: Then you. You will talk to him on my behalf.  
  
 _Tate smiles mischievously and doesn’t answer.  
  
_ Adin: Argh! Stubborn child. I guess you leave me with no choice…  
  
 _Tate looks delighted. She dances around and celebrates.  
  
_ Tate: Yes! Woo-hoo!  
Adin: But at least go to Garawood for supplies—  
Tate: What are we waiting for? Adventure, here we come!  
  
 _Tate turns and runs down the unmarked path to the east.  
  
_ Adin: Huh? Wait! Come back here! What are you doing?  
  
 _Adin chases after Tate.  
  
_ **Player has lost Shovel**


End file.
